kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua
"Darkness becomes light. Light falls into darkness. Dreams are connected to each other. When you fall into a dream You are connected through dreams to "The world enclosed in sleep". And if you open the "Keyhole of sleep" in that world... The world will be released..." Welcome to LegendAqua's (that's me) Kingdom Hearts 3D walkthrough! This is my fourth (of many) walkthroughs and many more will be written after this one is completed! You should also know, my readers, that you will hence forth be known as Storms or Stormies, for easy identification. Now this walkthrough is taking you on a 3D walkthrough of a life time, the much anticipated Kingdom Hearts 3D!!!!!!!..Let's get on with it Stormies!! Controls Controls...YOU HAVE NO CONTROL...ummm sorry about that...controls..ok let's go! * = Attack/Examine Stuff * = Jump/Fall Down * = Does Command on Command List * = Block * + Circle Pad = Dodge Roll * = Menu/Pause * or = Camera Rotation * and = Target On *D-Pad = Toggle Commands *Circle Pad = Move (DUH!) The Good Stuff There's alot of good stuff desu no-aru~!!!!!! * = Begin Flowmotion (Touching the environment then pressing it will activate it) * = Using the Special Flowmotion Command * + = Enter Reality Shift *Touch Screen = Activate Portals/Reality Shift Input/Interacting with Dream Eaters * and + or or = Activates Spirit Link Boss Template This is the template that will be used for Boss fights. The fun rating is a new feature which shows how fun the battle is. The more * there are, the more fun the battle is. The maximum amount of *'s is 10. Now the Boss template is in new colors..YAY! Opening Now before we start...let's watch the OP........ Table of Content Sora's Story *Code Geass Diving *Kami-sama no Neku-chan *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 3/Sora|Esmeralda†Holic *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 4/Sora|Rinzlers;Gate *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 5/Sora|Carnival (Paradise) Phantasm *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 6/Sora|Fate/stay Spellican *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 7/Sora|To Aru Musketeer no Sora *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 8/Sora|Mickey-On! *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 9/Sora|Nobodies No Naku Koro Ni: The World That Never Was Version *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 10/Sora| Hidan no FINALE Riku's Story *Traversemonogatari *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 2/Riku|Claude Frollo - The Money of Soul and Possibility Control *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 3/Riku|The World CLU Only Knows *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 4/Riku|PP! {Prankster's Paradise}! *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 5/Riku|The Melancholy of Spellican *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 6/Riku|Black★Rock Musketeer *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 7/Riku|The sYMPHONYM@STER *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 8/Riku|Mirai Nikki That Never Was *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Part 9/Riku| Shakugan no FINALE Extras *Maria the Combat Dream Eater Maid *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Flick Rush|Flick Beats!: The Cups Edition *Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts 3D/LegendAqua/Julius|Kore wa Julius desu ka? ---- Guest List *Louise Valliere *Aisaka Taiga *Shana *Aria H.Kanzaki *Nagi Sanzenin *Misaka Mikoto *Index *Kurisu Makise *Hinagiku Katsura *Hitagi Senjogahara *Haqua du Lot Herminium *Victorique *Yozora Mikazuki *Sena Kashiwazaki *Haruhi Suzumiya *Yuno Gasai *Matsurika Shinouji *Iori Minase *Lingyin "Rin" Huang ---- *Maria *Erza Scarlet *Ayase Shinomiya *Lenalee Lee Guest may change over time...this list isn't permanent...right now. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance walkthrough